Sauf une fois au chalet
by Noyume
Summary: Que fait-on quand on est quatre ami et qu'on arrive à un chalet après un long voyage ? On se détend au calme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Akaashi espérait, mais Bokuto a une bien meilleur idée en tête. Idée qui passe à la trappe quand Tsukki cherche de l'aide pour résoudre un problème. Et tout ça, à cause de Kuroo. /!\ FOURSOME /!\
_**J'ai presque envie de dire que cette FF est dédié à Orina, qui m'a soufflé cette merveilleuse idée que de reprendre un foursome entre ses quatre là... XD herm... J'espère qu'il te plaira, ainsi qu'à vous autres ! :D**_

 _ **En vrai, je suis ultra fière tout en étant ultra nerveuse, faire un foursome, c'est pas simple, faire une fic aussi longue sur cela, encore moins -en vrai je pensais faire seulement 6-7 pages, pas 14 XD- donc je flippe d'avoir raté ce truc... M'enfin.  
**_ _ **(Sinon oui, le titre fait référence à What The Cut, je l'avoue totalement XD)**_

 _ **Alors suite à plusieurs commentaires, oui, je me suis bel et bien inspiré d'un doujinshi du nom de : Hito a Sore o shitto to Yobu mais qu'on mette les choses aux clairs, j'ai juste repris l'idée de querelle entre Kuroo et Tsukki et le fait que ce dernier se plaint à Akaashi. Et je dis bien**_ **" l'idée" _puisque_** _ **quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, le doujins n'était même pas traduit en anglais donc... Voilà.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de correctrice -donc c'est normal pour les fautes, surtout si y'en a plus que d'habitude, sur un truc aussi long, c'est logique-**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D On se revoit en bas o/**_

 **/!\ LEMON FOURSOME YAOI /!\  
** **TOUT LE LONG DE L'O.S**

 **Ne lisez pas si vous ne tolérez pas l'homosexualité**

* * *

Ils déposèrent enfin les bagages au sol, après plus de quatre heures de train, d'une heure de bus et une dizaine de minutes à pieds, dans la neige et par moins de trois degrés. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plus de seize heure quand ils passèrent la porte du chalet.

\- « Ouaaaaah, c'est immense ! » Lança Bokuto, encore plein d'énergie.

Kuroo le suivit rapidement, les deux montèrent à l'étage pour visiter et prendre possession de la meilleure chambre. Leur deux amants respectifs les regardèrent s'éloigner sans vraiment faire attention, après tout, les deux capitaines ensembles ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, ils n'étaient plus à ça près à l'heure actuelle, s'étant tous les deux accoutumés à leur idiot respectif.

\- « Oï, Tsukki, on prend celle de droite ! Le lit est grand ! » Hurla le chat.

\- « T'inquiète Akaashi, celle de gauche à une superbe vue ! » Cria par-dessus Bokuto, voulant absolument faire plaisir à son second.

Les deux plus jeunes se lancèrent un rapide regard mi-blasé, mi amusé avant de répondre qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord. Ils se fichaient éperdument de la chambre, tant qu'elle contenait un lit confortable, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre.

\- « Revenez monter les affaires, nous, on va déballer la nourriture.

\- Yeeaaaaah ! » Cria une chouette survolté en descendant à la volée, créant une course entre lui et le chat par la même occasion.

Akaashi et Tsukishima se rendirent dans la cuisine, déballant le minimum de nourriture qu'ils avaient acheté en arrivant au village, dans l'épicerie du coin. Ils auraient de quoi tenir les quatre prochains jours avec leur provision, ce qui suffisait amplement vu qu'ils repartaient le cinquième et qu'ils avaient prévu de faire un fast-food.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que Tsukki sortait un sachet de pâte, un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules, deux bras forts l'entourant au même niveau tandis qu'un souffle lui chatouillait la nuque.

\- « Kuroo, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me lâcher ? T'es lourd.

\- Oya... Tsukki est de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Arrête avec ce surnom.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est bien ce surnom, non ? » Demanda le gris, à côté.

\- « Non.

\- C'est soit ça, soit Megane-kun... »

Le blond claqua la langue, signe de son mécontentement mais le noiraud n'en n'eut cure, continuant de le taquiner sans pour autant le lâcher.

\- « Akaashi, moi aussi je veux un câlin !

\- T'en aurais un quand on auras fini de ranger les courses. Ça ne sert à rien de me faire cette tête là, ça ne marche pas. »

Le petit « _Keu_ » que Keiji entendit lui confirma que oui, son amant avait bel et bien recommençait à faire ses moues de tristesse. Qui était beaucoup trop mignonne, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à son hibou, il deviendrait beaucoup trop pénible. Néanmoins, la pique lancé eut l'effet de faire bouger Bokuto, qui donna un coup de main pour ranger le reste, et en moins de quelques minutes, le tour était joué.

\- « Bien, on ira pas skier aujourd'hui, il se fait beaucoup trop tard... De toute manière, on a qu'à se reposer un peu du voyage...

\- Je prendrais bien un bain. » Lança Tsukki.

\- « Fais-toi plaisir, moi je vais déballer mes sacs. » Répondit la chouette noir, avant de regarder les deux capitaines et de reprendre : « Et vous, vous comptez faire quoi ? »

Les deux compères se lancèrent un regard de défis, grand sourire aux lèvres, ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde puisqu'ils répondirent en chœur :

\- « Une bataille de neige ! »

Le blond poussa un soupir à l'entente de la réponse. Akaashi n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est les suivre des yeux lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce.

\- « Bon, je monte.

\- De même, il va falloir trouvé la salle de bain. »

Ils grimpèrent les marches au même moment que la porte se refermait, dans des éclats de voix. Comment faisaient-ils pour avoir encore autant d'énergie ? Le trajet aurait du les fatiguer un minimum, non ? Apparemment non.

Le blond tourna dans sa chambre, face à celle de ses deux amis. Kuroo avait raison, le lit était double, assez spacieux. Il y avait même une petite table basse ainsi qu'un bureau et une penderie. Il prit des affaires de rechanges dans son sac ainsi que sa serviette, n'ayant pas le courage de le vider pour le moment et sortit à nouveau de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle de Bokuto, la porte étant restée ouverte, ce dernier se prostra contre le battant, lançant un regard à la chambre, qui contenait deux tables de chevet, contrairement à la sienne, un bureau contre le mur à l'entrée ainsi qu'une penderie.

\- « Je rêve ou le lit est en fait deux lits simple collés ?

\- Je crois, oui, ça doit faire office de chambre d'enfant à la base et Bokuto a dû les assembler tout à l'heure.

\- Celui là, alors...

\- Ta chambre est confortable ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé le lit, mais tout à l'air en bonne état.

\- Tu vas prendre ton bain ?

\- Oui... Pour infos, les toilettes sont sur ta droite en sortant, ils sont séparés de la salle de bain.

\- C'est tout aussi pratique.

\- Je suis d'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Tsukki s'éloigna, allant faire sa toilette dans le plus grands des calmes. Il entendit un cri dehors, suivit d'un rire. Il reconnut celui de son compagnon, qui devait avoir réussit à terrasser la chouette.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursautait Akaashi, allongé sur le lit un livre à la main. Il tourna son attention vers l'entrée qui dévoila son cher et tendre, trempé, si ce n'était pas gelé qui plus est, gouttant sur le sol.

\- « Va prendre une douche !

\- Je peux pas ! Kuroo a pris la salle de bain !

\- Tu vas attraper froid comme cela, enlève au moins tes vêtements... »

Lança le brun tout en se levant. Un éternuement lui répondu, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil. Sérieusement, ces deux idiots avaient eut une bonne idée de jouer dans le froid par presque zéro sans vraiment d'habit chaud.

Il prit les vêtements que Bokuto enleva pour les étendre sur un cintre, en attendant qu'il sèche. Deux bras l'encerclèrent alors que son amant se collait à lui.

\- « Dis... Tu veux pas me réchauffer ?

\- Non merci, je ne veux pas choper ta crève.

\- Tu peux pas te prêter un peu plus au jeu de temps en temps ?! » Râla le hiboux.

* * *

 _À cet instant là._

Kuroo franchit la porte de sa propre chambre, retrouvant son blond allongeait sur le lit, t-shirt et caleçon seulement, le téléphone entre les mains et le casque sur les oreilles. Ça n'empêcha pas ce dernier d'entendre les bruits de pas et de se retourner pour voir son chat arrivait.

Avait-il déjà énoncé le fait que Kuroo était bandant ? Non, parce que c'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Tsukki quand il regardait son amant. Il baissa son casque sur son cou, tournant un peu plus la tête vers son fantasme. Il fallait dire que le brun n'avait pas grand chose à caché avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche. Ces mèches laissaient tomber quelques gouttes sur les abdos dessinés, que le blond ne se gêna absolument pas de suivre des yeux. Était-ce sa faute si son copain l'aguichait de manière totalement volontaire ?

\- « Tu vas te brûler les yeux...

\- Plutôt m'éclater les tympans avec tes conneries...

\- Mes conneries sont assez véridiques, vu ta façon de me regarder.

\- Tu fais exprès de te trimballer en serviette.

\- Je sors simplement de ma douche...

\- C'est pas une raison, si t'avais voulu, t'aurais pu prendre des fringues de rechange. »

Le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids du noiraud, qui prit appuie près de Kei.

\- « T'as raison, j'avais pas envie de prendre de fringue...

\- T'essaie de me chauffer...

\- Peut-être bien... Ça te gêne ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui allait le faire. » Rajouta le noiraud, alors qu'il se mettait au dessus de son cadet.

Cadet qui fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer.

\- « Tu sous-entends que je pourrais pas te donner envie de moi ? »

Le noiraud commença alors une douce monté dans le cou du blond, avant de soufflé un doux « Possible... » qui fit faire une moue encore plus prononcé au kohai. Il s'assit alors, forçant Kuroo à se décaler également pour apercevoir la moue boudeuse de son amant.

\- « Je t'ai vexé ? » Demanda-il alors.

\- « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas réussir à t'exciter ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment m'exciter... Je parle plus du fait de me chauffer au point ou j'ai envie de te sauter dessus.

\- Et j'y arriverais pas selon toi ?

\- Comment tu t'y prendrais pour réussir ça ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, surprit de la question, alors que Kuroo haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Maintenant que Kei y pensait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était toujours le noiraud qui décidait de tout non plus ! Enfin... Si. Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas à blesser son ego !

\- « Tu vois, reprit le brun, tu ne peux pas. »

Ce dernier affichait un sourire espiègle, donnant un peu plus envie à Tsukki de l'envoyait paître. Ce qu'il fit en se levant et en sortant de la chambre en lançant un « je t'emmerde » sonore et de refermer la porte. Il colla son dos contre le battant de bois pendant quelques instants, avant de relever les yeux vers celui de ses deux amis. Est-ce qu'il pourrait demander à Akaashi... ?

* * *

 _Quelques instant auparavant._

\- « Tu peux pas te prêter un peu plus au jeu de temps en temps ?! » Râla le hiboux.

\- « Non. »

Un baiser dans le cou le fit frissonner. Il savait pertinemment que Bokuto n'arrêterait pas son caprice, et allait le faire céder par tous les moyens. Il soupira d'avance, lui qui pensait avoir une fin d'après-midi tranquille, c'était raté.

Une main aguicheuse souleva le t-shirt, commençant à tracer des arabesques sur son ventre, remontant dangereusement vers deux points qu'il savait sensible. Son cou fut délaissé au même moment, la bouche attaquant son oreille. Sérieusement, Koutaro était de plus en plus doué pour l'attaquer sur ses zones érogènes, c'était affolant. Keiji réfléchit quelques secondes, de toute manière, il ne pourrait pas arrêter un hibou décidé... Surtout s'il s'amusait à le rendre fou... Il avait tout autant à prendre son pied aussi, mais avant, il allait un peu faire tourner le gris en bourrique.

Il se retourna vers ce dernier, happant ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser fougueux. Le brun en profita pour passer une main dans la nuque de l'autre, qu'il griffa très légèrement, de manière à procurer des frissons à son amant avant de la remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux, passant ses doigts entre les mèches, les agrippants et les caressant à tour de rôle, alors qu'à l'aide de sa deuxième main, il poussait peu à peu le plus vieux vers le lit, pour le faire s'allonger en travers.

Pendant le mouvement, ils ne rompirent l'échange que pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de recommencer de plus belle, presque sauvagement de la part du plus vieux. Akaashi prit soin à s'asseoir de manière à ce que son postérieur effleure le short déjà tendu de son partenaire, vérifiant l'état de ce dernier. Qui semblait être parfaitement réveillé. Sa deuxième main passa alors sous le t-shirt de Bokuto, glissant le long de ses côtes, redescendant aux hanches qu'il marqua un peu fort.

Le brun savait très bien que la chouette aimait un peu la douce brutalité. Il rompu le contact de leur lèvre, descendant à la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule pour y mordre. Le souffle de l'autre se coupa un instant, avant de reprendre un peu plus vite. Keiji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce fait, il aimait bien avoir le contrôle de temps en temps.

Il passa sa langue sur la peau rougit. Il allait même pour l'embrasser quand deux coups secs mais faibles retentirent à la porte. Le brun tourna son attention vers cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que l'un de ses amis pouvait bien leur vouloir ?

Il essaya de se relever, mais la prise sur lui l'en dissuada. Il regarda son amant, les joues rouges et la moue boudeuse pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais le plus jeune n'en n'eut cure. Au contraire, il fallait bien que Bokuto n'ait pas tous ce qu'il veuille tout le temps. Il lui mit un coussin dans la tête, lui faisant lâcher prise par la même occasion avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Tsukki fut surpris de voir Akaashi lui ouvrir, il pensait plutôt que Bokuto s'en chargerait sur le coup, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- « Je peux entrer ? » Chuchota le blond.

Akaashi garda son masque impassible, mais se décala tout de même de l'entrée, permettant ainsi au plus jeune de passait. Il clos la porte derrière lui, qu'il ferma à clés doucement après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

\- « Ca ne va pas ? » Demanda le gris, toujours sur le lit assis en tailleur, le coussin entre les jambes.

\- « Hem... J'aurai... Besoin de poser une question...

\- Je t'en pris.

\- Elle est... Assez indiscrète. » Répondit Kei en détournant les yeux.

Ses deux amis se fixèrent quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se cacher au vue de leur relation. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà surpris les uns et les autres dans des positions plus que gênante et... Il ne valait mieux pas rappeler les autres choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Une main dans son dos surpris le blond. Il rencontra les pupilles grises, l'autre l'intima de s'asseoir sur le lit sans un mot. Ce qu'il fit. Il se retrouva donc entre les deux amants, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- « Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau ?

\- Bokuto, ne soit pas si franc. Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sent mal ?

\- … D'accord, mais on ne va pas poireauté dix mille ans pour une question louche, si ? »

Akaashi le regarda ennuyé, il avait tant envie de le faire que ça pour être pénible ? Où avait-il juste oublié que son capitaine pouvait être chiant ?

\- « Je voulais savoir comment vous faisiez pour chauffer votre partenaire... »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il regarda le hibou qui avait l'air hébété également. Ils avaient bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? » Se risqua tout de même Akaashi, quitte à renfrogner Tsukki, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui répondre s'il ne connaissait pas les raisons du plus jeune.

\- « Eh bien... Kuroo a dit que je serai sûrement incapable de l'allumer... Vu que je n'ai aucune idée de comment vraiment m'y prendre non plus, eh bien... Ça le soutient dans son idée... »

Koutaro cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. C'était un peu contre son grès, mais il trouvait Kei absolument adorable quand il était gêné... Il s'abstint tout de même de commentaire, il valait mieux éviter de le mettre en colère. Il lança un regard à son amant, qui souriait presque. Bokuto le sentait mal. C'était rare que Keiji montre un minimum de sensation autre que l'ennuie alors là... S'il avait un micro-sourire, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Par contre, à savoir si elle était bonne ou mauvaise, ça...

\- « Je peux te demander quelque chose, avant de te répondre ?

\- Parce que tu comptes réellement lui répondre ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on était à ça près, Bokuto. »

 _« Pas faux... »_ aurait-il voulu répliquer, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui donner raison, en plus, Keiji allait sûrement raconter comment il faisait pour le chauffer, lui et non pas l'inverse... Il n'avait pas très envie que le blond sache comment le noiraud s'y prenait...

\- « J'ai quand même pas très envie que ce soit moi l'exemple...

\- Je n'avais pas très envie tout à l'heure, ça ne t'a pas empêché d'en faire qu'à ta tête. »

Ok, son petit-ami ferait ce qui lui plairait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait parfaitement saisi le message de rancune, il pouvait remercier la douceur de son amour pour ses faire-part sous-entendu. Il était peut-être trop franc, mais le brun était trop rancunier et joueur si vous vouliez son avis.

\- « Alors, je peux ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Comment Kuroo fait pour t'exciter ? »

La question fut posée sans aucune délicatesse, ç'aurait presque digne du capitaine des chouettes, d'un côté, il ne fallait pas trop s'en étonner, il était probable que ce dernier déteigne peu à peu sur son petit-ami. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond d'être surpris.

\- « Euh... Je... Il s'amuse avec mon corps ?

\- C'est pas très précis.

\- C'est quand même gênant.

\- Autant que ce que je vais t'expliquer, alors ne soit pas si prude.

\- Je ne suis pas prude.

\- Alors, explique-toi.

\- Eh bien, il s'amuse à me mordiller l'oreille, me lécher ou me mordiller certains endroits... Il passe sur quelques zones érogènes avec ses mains...

\- C'est des préliminaires assez basique...

\- Parce qu'il y en a des moins basiques ?

\- Comment penses-tu pouvoir faire bander quelqu'un sans le toucher ?

\- En lui montrant quelque chose d'érotique... ? »

C'était Bokuto ou la discussion semblait vraiment sérieuse ? Il fronça des sourcils, son brun comptait réellement lui apprendre ça ?

\- « Exactement, et qu'est-ce qui peut-être érotique pour Kuroo, dans le plus simple des cas ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Avoir son petit-ami qui prends les devants ? » Se risqua le gris, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par prendre les devants... ?

\- Eh bien, que ce soit toi qui aille le voir, et qui commence à t'amuser avec lui comme il le fait avec toi. » Reprit Akaashi.

\- « Ça suffirait... ?

\- T'es son petit-ami, il en faut peu pour qu'il est envie de toi, tout comme l'inverse est vrai, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour que tu es envie de lui, non ? »

Il y eut un léger blanc, pendant lequel Kei rougit un peu. Le noiraud n'avait pas tord, c'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'étendre dans les préliminaires pour que le blond ait vite envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Peut-être que ça commençait à lasser Kuroo en fait ? La remarque n'avait peut-être pas était dîtes au hasard...

\- « Et... S'est possible de donner envie à son partenaire sans le toucher au premier abord vous pensez... ? »

Les deux amants présents se fixèrent. Oh que oui, c'était possible, mais ils n'allaient pas non plus exposé toutes leurs idées ici. Les plus basiques devraient suffire pour le plus jeune.

\- « Imagine, tu rentres dans la chambre et tu vois Kuroo, nu sur le lit entrain de se masturber langoureusement. Il te jette un regard chaud quand il te voit. Tu fais quoi ? »

Tsukki eut un coup de chaud, qui se manifesta par une bouille rouge tomate. Il était pris au piège par son propre corps. Il avoua honteusement la vérité.

\- « Je pense que je le rejoins dans les cinq secondes qui suivent...

\- Et lui ferai sûrement pareil, tu peux me croire. Mais on peut pousser ça un peu plus loin, si en plus quand il arrive, tu t'amuse avec ses points sensibles sans pour autant le laisser trop profiter de toi...

\- C'est assez dur de l'empêcher de faire, tu sais.

\- C'est vrai que je vois mal Kuroo être en dessous... » Répliqua Bokuto, pensif.

\- « Il n'y a pas besoin qu'il finisse « en dessous » pour le titiller quelque peu.

\- Je ne sais même pas où sont ses zones érogènes...

\- Petite leçon pratique ! »

Le gris se plaça derrière son amant, le forçant à retirer son t-shirt.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- J'enseigne, prête-toi au jeu ! »

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas très envie. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer à son idiot qu'à la base, c'était de Bokuto dont on allait parler pour expliquer les réactions, pas de lui, et encore moins de-

\- « Hm ! … Bokuto, je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire ?! »

La chouette posa son menton sur son épaule, gardant son amant entre ses jambes, les deux bras le maintenant, il venait de lui pincer l'un des tétons.

\- « Je te l'ai dis, enseigner... Tsukki, tu sais qu'elles sont les zones les plus érogènes chez la plupart d'entre nous ?

\- … Je ne sais pas vraiment, non... »

La réponse fut sourire Koutaro, tant mieux, il allait pouvoir encore plus asticoter son brun. Il fallait bien qu'il le prenne à contre-pied dans ses idées parfois, non ?

\- « Il y a le cou. Selon les personnes, il y en a qui préfère quelques coups de langue, d'autres quelques mordillements. »

Il testa les deux sur son amant, qui avait détourné la tête à l'opposé, essayant de caché ses joues très légèrement rosés.

\- « Après, comme tu peux le constater, ça n'a pas trop d'effet sur certain, comme Akaashi. C'est plus la situation qui à l'air de le gêner.

\- Qui ne serait pas gêner, idiot ? Lâche-moi. » Râla platoniquement ce dernier.

\- « Après, il y a le ventre. » Pour montrer ses dires, le gris effleuras les abdos qui se contractèrent sous son passage. « Tu peux tout aussi bien t'y amuser avec les mains qu'avec la bouche, mais c'est très rare que les gens aiment cela, par contre, certains adores qu'on mime l'acte avec le nombril. »

\- « Ça à l'air étrange, comme idée.

\- C'est une pratique comme une autre. Sinon tu peux t'amuser à passer autour du membre sans le toucher. Comme ça... »

Bokuto s'amusa à effleurer le bas ventre de son amour, touchant simplement avant de commencer à griffer les cuisses tout en descendant à l'intérieur. Il alterna les frôlements, éraflures à cet endroit et baisers dans son cou. Une fois qu'il aurait finit sa torture, Akaashi se jura qu'il le ferai payer. Il devait se retenir à grande peine pour ne pas écarter les jambes, espérant plus. La main quitta son logement pour revenir sur son ventre, calmement.

\- « Sinon, si tu veux vraiment rendre fou Akaashi...

\- Je vais te tuer si tu le dis. »

Le plus vieux souria, très bien, il n'allait pas le dire...

\- « Dis, Tsukki, tu veux tester un truc... ? »

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant ce que l'autre allait dire, tout comme Keiji qui avait tourné la tête vers son seme, s'attendant au pire.

\- « Pourquoi pas... ?

\- Utilise ta bouche.

\- Tu- »

Le gris plaça sa main gauche sur les lèvres de son aimé, étouffant la réplique sanglante qui allait probablement suivre ainsi que l'insulte.

\- « Ici. »

Il fit rouler entre ses doigts un des bouts de chair et commença une lente torture qui donna une moue de gêne mêlée à une moue de colère à son brun. Il allait le payer cher, mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant de l'embêter, qui plus est, il n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir frustré en s'arrêtant pour ouvrir cette fichu porte.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Les dires de Tsukki le ramenèrent dans le monde réel, loin de ses pensées. Il souria voracement au plus jeune, qui fut surpris de son expression, avant qu'il réplique :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te montre juste comment on peut achever quelqu'un... »

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grands les yeux. Cet idiot n'allait tout de même pas... Un coup de dent sur son lobe lui fit comprendre que si, il allait réellement l'exciter au summum, si ce n'est pas le finir, devant leur kohai. Il ferma les yeux, contractant jusqu'à ses orteils quand il sentit la main reprendre ses attouchements et la bouche continuer à maltraiter son oreille, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Pendant ce temps, Kei eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir penser un jour qu'Akaashi pourrait avoir un visage aussi expressif. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bokuto qui lui sourit en retour, montrant que le deuxième bout de chair était libre. Le blond n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était une bonne chose à faire, mais... Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tromper Kuroo, non ? Entre eux, ils s'étaient déjà vu nu... Avait déjà assister à des choses... Il envoya ses pensées au diable quand un léger « Hm ! » lui parvint, et que le visage de Keiji devint un peu plus pivoine.

Il s'avança sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à arriver face à la pointe dressé. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais il suffisait de faire ce qu'il avait envie, non ? Il passa le bout de sa langue dessus, tournoyant lentement. Un petit halètement lui parvint à ce moment là, il releva les yeux pour apercevoir l'orage dans ceux de son ami. Une multitude d'émotions semblaient y parcourir, s'en était presque perturbant.

Le contact fut coupé lorsque le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de son amant. Kei remarqua rapidement qu'une des mains de Bokuto était descendu sur le boxer du passeur, faisant haleter son ami. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le gris dépassa la barrière du sous-vêtements, laissant bien mariner son amour. Ce qui aida Kei à reprendre sa tâche.

Quand au brun qui subissait la douce torture, il n'en revenait absolument pas. Il ne pensait ps du tout que Kei oserait le toucher et obéir aux idées de Koutaro. Il serra les cuisses de son petit-ami, montrant qu'il commençait sérieusement à chavirer et que c'était autant plus dur quand il avait une main sur son membre gonflé mais qui ne le soulageait pas. Il sentit le sourire de son aîné contre sa peau, qui ne fit rien de plus que de remonter sa main, arrachant un soupir de frustration. Il allait devoir lui dire, sinon, il n'aurait rien. C'était lui qui s'amusait normalement, pas l'inverse. À croire qu'il commençait vraiment à déteindre sur sa chouette.

\- « Rah, mais touche moi !

\- Je le fais déjà...

\- Bokuto, merde. »

Tsukki s'éloigna à nouveau du corps, regardant l'œuvre qui s'affichait devant lui. Le brun était rouge jusqu'au oreille, avait le souffle erratique et l'unique couche de vêtement qu'il avait était tendu au maximum juste en l'ayant effleurer.

\- « Tu vois, il suffit de connaître les points sensibles pour donner vraiment envie à ton partenaire...

\- Je vais te tuer, Bokuto.

\- Ah... »

Le gris avait totalement oublié les conséquences de ses actes pendant un instant. Il était mal.

\- « Très bien, Kei, on faire en sorte que Kuroo ait tellement envie de toi qu'il en aura mal. »

\- Ouille... Le brun semblait vraiment fâché.

\- « Et... Euh... Tu comptes faire ça comment ? »

Le regard gris qui le transperça lui donna envie de fuir en courant. Dans l'histoire, il allait morfler aussi, n'est-ce pas... ?

* * *

Kuroo commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minute que son amant était parti. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait vexé avec une remarque vraiment futile d'après lui. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le blond l'excite, c'était assez inutile... Quoi qu'il devait avouer que voir son amant essayé de le séduire et de lui donner envie devait être fabuleux à voir comme spectacle, et il avait bien envie de regarder ça un jour. Mais c'était sûrement pas prêt d'arriver.

Il se leva du lit, enfila un boxer ainsi qu'un t-shirt et sorti de la chambre. Il alla directement toquer à la porte d'en face, de toute manière, Kei devait se trouver là, il ne voyait pas trop où l'autre aurait pu aller, en plus il avait entendu le battant s'ouvrir tout à l'heure.

Bokuto fit dépasser sa tête de la porte, apercevant son ami, il lui fit un regard gêné que le noiraud ne prit pas vraiment en compte.

\- « Dis, t'aurais pas vu Tsukki ?

\- Hem... S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas...

\- Ha... ? »

Qu'est-ce que son ami avait fait comme connerie qui pourrait l'énerver ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire franchir la question de ses lèvres qu'un ruban noir fut déposé sur ses yeux, lui retirant sa vue. Surprit, il recula et heurta quelqu'un qui s'était faufilé dans son dos. Ses deux mains furent également accrochés sans qu'il ne comprenne le comment. Deux paumes chaudes lui appuyèrent dans le dos, le forçant à s'avancer jusqu'à le faire s'asseoir et entraver ses mouvements, l'attachant à... Une sorte de barre ? Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça faisait là ni ce que... Le bureau ! Il se rappela que le bureau était juste à côté de la porte d'entré.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?! »

Quelques doigts lui effleurèrent l'épaule, frais. Ce devait être Tsukki, le blond était toujours froid contrairement à lui. Un poids prit possession de ses jambes, et l'odeur qui se dégagea dans le geste lui confirma sa pensée, il reconnut immédiatement la fragrance de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que le corbeau pouvait bien mijoter ?

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais... ? »

Kei ne put s'empêcher de regarder Akaashi suite à la demande du noiraud. Le brun lui avait bien spécifié qu'il devait faire tout pour le chauffer... En l'ayant privé de sa vue, son toucher serait des plus accentué... Il passa ses doigts le long du torse de son amant, créant des frissons le long de la descente. Il remonta à nouveau, s'arrêtant sur les bouts de chair qu'il titilla. Le noiraud retint sa respiration une demi-seconde avant de la reprendre normalement. Soit, il n'avait pas l'air très sensible sur cette endroit là, tant pis. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du plus grand, où il mordilla le lobe. Les muscles se raidirent sous le coup, montrant l'impact de l'action. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, sur un ton qu'il voulu langoureux :

\- « Là, ce que je fais... C'est découvrir ton corps. »

 _« Tu le connais déjà. »_ eut envie de répondre le noiraud, mais ça phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que le blond descendait lentement le long de son cou, le parsemant de baiser mouillé, traçant des arabesques fiévreuses. Kuroo ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de résultat quand il avait vexé son amant, s'il avait sût, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps sinon. Vu l'ardeur dont l'autre faisait preuve à sa tâche, il allait bien réussir à l'exciter.

\- « Nh ! »

Tsukki ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter un petit peu pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était bel et bien un petit gémissement, non ? Contenu et faible, mais c'était le cas quand même ? Il tourna la tête vers le gris, qui lui fit un signe du pouce, montrant clairement qu'il était dans la bonne voie.

Il redevint attentif à son petit-ami, il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, permettant de rapprocher un peu leur bassin sans pour autant les toucher. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il avait déjà entendu Kuroo gémir, quand il lui avait griffé le dos une fois pendant l'acte. On pouvait aussi être sensible du dos ? Il passa ses mains juste en dessous de la nuque profitant des muscles pour y planter ses ongles, sans trop appuyé pour ne pas non plus faire mal avant de les faire descendre le long de la colonne. Comme espéré, le chat laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière, faisant rejoindre ses deux omoplates par la même occasion. Son blond en profita pleinement pour réitérer son premier geste. Le soupir de bien-être qui s'échappa du plus vieux lui concéda un sourire victorieux. Il remonta tout de même le long de la jugulaire et de la mâchoire, retaillant les traits et continua ses arabesques de ses mains, alternant entre douceur et brutalité.

Le bassin de Tetsuro se mit alors en mouvement, essayant de rentrer en contact avec celui de son amant, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

\- « Kei... Embrasse-moi. »

La demande fut soudaine, inatendu. Kuroo ne demandait jamais normalement, il prenait. Ou arrivait toujours à prendre. Le corbeau était presque heureux de voir le changement d'état de son bloqueur. Mais ce serait trop simple d'accepter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Seulement si tu avoue que je peux autant t'exciter que l'inverse. »

Il y eut un léger blanc, pendant lequel tout action fut arrêté jusqu'à la réponse.

\- « Non. »

Le ton était clair, net et précis. Kei ne s'en offusqua même pas, il s'attendait clairement à un refus, le noiraud aimait beaucoup trop repousser les gens dans leurs retranchements pour s'avouer si facilement vaincu.

Le blond se releva alors, délaissant la chaleur de l'autre au profit du lit où il s'y assit, près d'Akaashi. Ils eurent un sourire commun, pas très rassurant selon Bokuto mais le gris ne dit rien. Il ne valait mieux pas de toute manière. Keiji le poussa hors du lit, l'as comprit parfaitement le message et alla se prostré au côté de son ami, s'asseyant dos à la porte.

Le central enleva alors son caleçon, dernier rempart de tissus qui caché sa nudité et s'assit un peu mieux, une jambe plié vers lui, l'autre sur le matelas. L'érection qu'il avait se dévoilait très bien sous cette angle, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus voir ses fesses, caché par son pied.

\- « Tu peux. »

Lorsque le blond prononça la phrase, il détourna la tête, évitement ainsi le regard de son petit ami qui fut libéré de son ruban, lui rendant ainsi la vue.

Petit-ami qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir le corbeau dans une pose aussi lascive, le corps soutenue par un seul de ses bras en arrière, l'autre main se contentant d'effleurer son propre sexe.

\- « Dis-le. »

Le regard ocre s'encra dans celui noir, montrant son ennui mais aussi sa détermination. Le chat avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu : S'il ne disait rien, le blond allait s'occuper tout seul et le laisser comme ça un bon moment.

Il n'avait pas très envie mais est-ce que le corbeau serait réellement capable de faire ça ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Akaashi, ainsi que de Bokuto. Les deux amants comptaient rester et regarder aussi... ? Non, Kei n'oserait jamais faire ça devant eux, même s'il y avait déjà eut des moments « étranges » entre les quatre, il ne pourrait pas.

\- « Non. »

Bizarrement, le regard ocre se fit plus sombre, plus sensuel et un lent va et vient commença. Ok, Kuroo aurait du se douter au vue du sourire de Keiji que si, le blond comptait réellement le faire. Il se renfrogna un peu, se courbant contre le bureau tout en fronçant des sourcils. Il avait une érection assez importante avec le peu de chose que le blond avait fait, si en plus il en prenait pour ses yeux, il était foutu. Et cet enfoiré se moquait de lui en plus, au vue du sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres et le regard qui devenait hautain. L'ocre disparut peu à peu, les paupières se refermant et la main qui soutenait le corps débuta un mouvement. Elle passa lentement sur le torse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair, glissant le long des abdos, descendit jusqu'au bourse qu'elle malaxa...

Tetsuro déglutit, son caleçon devenait beaucoup trop serré, mais tant pis, il tiendrait le coup !

\- « Tu as vraiment un bon mental, Kuroo. »

Le sus-nommée planta ses yeux dans ceux gris, qui le regarda presque stoïquement si on ne prenait pas en compte le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Le contact fut coupé par Akaashi lui-même, qui s'approcha un peu de Kei, plaçant l'un de ses bras derrière lui.

\- « Bokuto, tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger. »

Traduisez littéralement par : Je dois déjà me venger, alors n'essaie même pas d'en rajouter une couche.

Le passeur posa un baiser sur la tempe du plus jeune, le faisait lever les yeux vers lui alors qu'il décalait l'une des jambes pour dévoilé l'entré du blond.

Le chat n'avait aucun souvenir de quand il avait eu si chaud en voyant son amant. Le rouge lui monta au visage. C'était lubrique, délicieusement pervers mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que le noiraud aimait ça.

\- « Tu devrais jouer un peu avec... »

La chouette brune prit l'objet en main, le sortant légèrement.

\- « Tu n'as pas intérêt à... Ah ! »

Le passeur eut un sourire, enfonçant l'objet sexuelle toujours plus loin. Il débuta un long va et vient, effleurant seulement la boule de nerfs du blond, qui eut un léger souffle de plaisir à chaque entré. Le visage commença doucement à rosir, les yeux s'humidifièrent peu à peu alors que Kei lui même reprenait un rythme normal sur son membre délaissé.

Kuroo jeta un coup d'œil au gris, qui était totalement absorbé par le spectacle offert.

\- « Bokuto... Bokuto, bordel, arrête de mater et libère-moi ! »

La réplique eut le don de le sortir de sa transe. Mais il ne put même pas faire un mouvement qu'une voix calme retentit.

\- « Koutaro, pas encore. »

Le gris happa l'or à l'argent, faisant une petite moue. C'est pas que, mais il avait quand même lui aussi une sacré envie et voir son passeur faire des choses non catholique n'aidait pas beaucoup. Encore moins quand il embrassa l'autre homme devant eux.

\- « Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant ?

\- J'ai chaud... »

 _« Moi aussi »_ aurait voulu répondre Kuroo mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, Akaashi et Tsukki puaient la luxure à eux deux et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Les langues se nouaient, débutant une danse sensuelle entre elle, les mains se baladaient au grès de leur envie, laissant le loisir d'explorer les peaux douces...

\- « Kei ! » S'exclama le noiraud

Le blond reprit le contrôle de sa bouche, le regard fuyant.

\- « Tu n'as toujours rien dis... »

Il planta son attention sur le chat, les yeux humides et les joues rouges, il souffla un petit « Tetsurou » qui acheva le chat.

\- « Ok, j'avais tord, t'es capable de m'exciter, maintenant retirer moi ces putain de menotte, qu'on en finisse, merde ! »

Le gris le fit sans attendre, lui non plus commençait réellement à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Sans comprendre comment, Kei se retrouva allongé sur le dos, son aîné entre les jambes, le surplombant.

\- « Je te promets que je me vengerais.

\- Dans ce cas là, j'ai hâte de voir ça. » Répondit le blond, taquin. Mais ça m'étonnerai que tu puisse faire mieux.

\- « Ne prends pas se risque là... »

Le noiraud mordilla la nuque, en guise de représailles auquel répondit Tsukki par une longue marque rouge dans le dos de son amant.

\- « J'aime bien prendre ce risque en particulier. »

Le bloqueur prit une goulée d'air, s'apprêtant à répondre quand un petit cri le coupa, détournant l'attention des deux amoureux pour voir Akaashi, le dos cambré et les larmes aux yeux. Le visage de l'as était enfoui dans son cou, alors que ses mains se baladaient partout sur le corps alangui.

\- « C'est pas... Sympa... Sympathique de ne pas m'avoir... Préparé, Koutaro... »

Le gris releva la tête, les sourcils froncés de presque colère.

\- « Tu te moque de moi ?! Comme si c'était la peine alors que tu avais déjà un god ! T'as fait exprès de me le montrer quand tu touchais Tsukki en plus ! »

La chouette brune détourna les yeux, alors il avait été démasqué dans son jeu d'allumage ? Flûte.

Une main prit la sienne, il vit Kei se rapprocher un petit peu. Sa deuxième main se tendit elle aussi jusqu'à son visage, mais n'y parvint jamais, stoppée nette par Bokuto.

\- « N'essaie même pas de le toucher.

\- Vous vous êtes suffisamment amusés, non ? »

Rajouta Kuroo, derrière le blond qui fut mit à quatre patte avant de s'en rendre compte. Il bougea la tête pour regarder le noiraud. Qui avait l'air _très_ sérieux, et pas trop content... Il retira le jouet de sa place, délicatement.

\- « … Kuroo, tu...

\- Comptes te faire beaucoup de bien. »

Un gémissement attira son attention à nouveau, le hibou avait commencé un déhanché langoureux contre le brun, qui avait lui-même rejeté la tête en arrière. Les larmes qui avaient été là quelques minutes plus tôt avaient finit de perler laissant une trace mouillée jusqu'à ses tempes. Les joues s'empourprèrent d'excitation et les lèvres commencés également à devenir rouge à force d'être malmenés. Que ce soit pas le seme ou par l'uke qui se les mordait pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Une main arriva jusqu'au menton du blond, le forçant à mettre la tête en arrière. Il sentit le torse du noiraud se coller à lui pour parvenir jusque son oreille.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te concentrer sur autre chose ? »

Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, passant la barrière de ses lèvres, ils touchèrent ses dents qu'il referma sur la chair étrangère. Veillant tout de même à ne pas le blesser. La seconde main descendit à nouveau le long de son dos, arrivant à l'un de ses globes de chair qu'elle écarta sans ménagement, le prenant bien en main.

\- « Respire un bon coup, Kei. »

Le dénommé n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi de la demande qu'une douleur lancinante le frappa à son postérieur. L'enfoiré n'y était pas allé de main morte.

La main qui lui maintenait la tête le relâcha alors qu'il reprenait vainement son souffle. Un cri retentit.

Bokuto venait de changer de position, prenant l'une des jambes de son amant sur son épaule, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de contracter ses muscles à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. C'était beaucoup trop chaud.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, il commençait à en avoir marre que le blond ne se concentre pas sur lui. Il le mit à nouveau sur le dos, l'obligeant à lui faire face par la même occasion.

\- « Si tu commence à regarder d'autre personne, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier. »

Kei ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite au regard de son amant. Il voyait parfaitement que le chat ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur, voir un poil... Jaloux ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il allait utiliser cette corde sensible sans se gêner, ça apprendrait au noiraud d'être trop sûr de lui.

Noiraud qui se redressa, montrant parfaitement son torse d'athlète, et d'un sourire provocateur, alors qu'il glissait l'une de ses mains sur le torse du blond, il donna un premier coup de hanche, signe que les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

Tsukki eut vite fait de se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir, la brûlure de l'entrée étant doucement agréable, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une jambe autour de la taille de son amant, l'aidant dans ses poussées. Amant qui ralenti le rythme rien que pour l'embêter. Très bien, s'il voulait jouer, il allait jouer.

Il repoussa la noiraud sur le lit, prenant l'initiative de le surmonter. Il débuta une ascension douce, et lorsque le membre était presque hors de lui, il redescendit d'une poussée, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate. Il eut un petit cri. Il réitéra son geste, aidé cette fois-ci des mains de Kuroo qui le maintenait au niveau des hanches, l'agrippant fermement. Les bassins se rencontrèrent plus fort, de plus en plus vite, les mains du plus jeune glissèrent peu à peu sur le pectoraux de son amant, tandis que ses cuisses se contracter de plus, montrant les efforts qu'il faisait. Les peaux se recouvrèrent d'une douce pellicule d'eau suite au mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés

Tetsuro s'assit, forçant la rencontre entre leur deux bouches alors qu'il donna un coup de rein au moment même où le blond s'abaissait, libérant un feulement de sa part. Les minutes s'égrenaient de plus en plus vite, tournoyants, ils fallaient à tout pris qu'ils se libèrent.

Sans vraiment faire attention, le noiraud reprit le dessus, déposant le blond sous lui, une nouvelle fois. la main du central rencontra celle d'Akaashi, qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui, trop perdu dans son propre plaisir. Les doigts se rejoignirent sans qu'ils n'y pensèrent, serrant plus ou moins fortement selon le plaisir qui les prenait.

Les deux dominants eurent vite fait de remarquer le lien entre les deux. Leur amant le faisaient exprès, c'était pas possible. Bokuto n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait rien à craindre de Tsukki, mais quand même, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de devoir partagé non plus... Puis, les deux plus jeune n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les envies que ça lui donnaient non plus quand ils faisaient ça.

Le gris ralentit l'allure, doucement. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rouvrir les yeux d'Akaashi, qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son hibou cessait son activité.

\- « Oï, Kuroo. »

Le noiraud, braqua ses yeux sur le gris, remontant à sa hauteur. La chouette le tira à lui, l'embrassant sans ménagement et sans prévention. Les muscles jumeaux se rencontrèrent avec avidité. Le chat ne comprit pas tout de suite l'intérêt mais connaissant Koutaro, il saisit que le mouvements avait été fait sous une impulsion, sans réflexion. Le noiraud souria contre les lèvres du gris, mettant un peu plus du sien dans l'échange indolent.

Akaashi regarda la scène avec amusement, même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment sur son visage. Il menait comme il voulait son partenaire et il adorait ça. Il cala sa tête près de l'épaule de Tsukki, qui ne redis rien face au soudain rapprochement, qu'il accentua même un peu sans le vouloir.

\- « Kei... »

Chuchota le brun, attirant l'attention du blond. Il descendit la main de ce dernier jusqu'à la base de son sexe, faisant de même avec lui. Les deux regards s'accrochèrent alors qu'ils débutaient chacun le mouvement.

Quand les deux bouches se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux seme découvrir les plus jeunes se faisant mutuellement plaisir, les deux fronts collés ensemble et les mains allant au même rythme sur leur membre.

Ils allaient devoir leur apprendre à se tenir à carreaux quand ils étaient occupés.

Les capitaines reprirent les mains aventureuses qui n'avaient rien à faire là, entravant les mouvements par la même occasion.

\- « Vous n'avez pas l'impression de nous chercher ?

\- C'est peut-être fait exprès.

\- Tu es maso', Akaashi. »

Le brun regarda le noiraud, lui offrant un micro-sourire avant de tendre les bras vers Bokuto. Le gris avait été pas mal malmené depuis que Tsukki était arrivé dans la chambre, donc les gestes de la chouette n'étonnaient même pas le passeur, ayant parfaitement voulu que son hibou soit dans cet état là. De toute manière, il savait comment se faire excuser.

\- « Koutaro... »

L'as reporta son attention sur lui, plongeant l'or dans l'orage, ce qui n'empêcha pas le plus vieux d'avoir une moue vexé. Keiji fit en sorte qu'il se baisse pour rapprocher un peu plus leur visage.

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'ai envie que de toi, tu sais ?

\- … Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment... Tu es le seul qui peut me faire sentir aussi bien. »

Le petit regard contrit que lança le brun en disant sa réplique eut finit d'achever Bokuto, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, tout en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- « Ça n'empêche pas que vous vous moquez bien de nous quand vous voulez. » Lança le noiraud, pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir à quel jeu jouer le brun. « De ce fait... Kei... Tu ne m'en voudras pas de reprendre tout en t'empêchant de te toucher...

\- J'en vois pas l'intérêt ! »

Râla ce dernier, essayant de reprendre contrôle sur ses mains qui avaient été happé par celle de Kuroo, au dessus de sa tête.

\- « Bokuto, tu devrais faire de même.

C'est vrai que cela reste assez tentant...

\- Koutaro n'est pas gentil...

\- Cherche pas, ça ne marchera pas cette fois, _Keiji._ »

Le dénommé tiqua à son nom, ainsi qu'au ton employé. Si Bokuto était sérieux, alors il était fichu. Et il allait avoir mal au fesse demain.

Un coup de hanche le fit redescendre de ses pensées, le faisant gémir. Un cri le fit tourner la tête vers Tsukki. Le blond avait le dos cambré, la tête rejeter ainsi que la bouche grande ouverte. Cette dernière laissait passer des sons plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Le blond pouvait être vraiment-

\- « Ah ! »

Un coup mieux placé toucha sa prostate, l'emmenant près des étoiles et le faisant doucement haleter.

\- « Ne croyez pas qu'on va vous laisser impunis. » Lancèrent les deux capitaines, le regard sombre.

Les deux plus jeunes ne purent même pas répondre, trop pris dans les coups de bassin qui se faisaient de plus en plus bestiaux, de plus en plus rapide, alternant parfois avec une douceur amer pour reprendre un rythme endiablé. Les corps se touchèrent, frottèrent, glissèrent, créant une danse de plus en plus torride, chaude, brûlante. La température de la pièce augmentait exponentiellement, devenant presque étouffantes, mais les quatre hommes s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient été devant eux, dans leur sang et leur tête. Ils n'étaient empli que de désir et plaisir, d'envie et de bestialité. À un tel point que les corps se rencontraient presque férocement parfois, débordant dans la violence du moment. Les veines commencèrent à se remplir de lave, amenant de plus en plus près de l'orgasme, laissant le septième ciel ouvert à une nouvelle découverte, à une nouvelle visite. Les gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, les voix montant plus ou moins aiguë, montrant le feu qui inondait les corps, la contraction des muscles de plus en plus fréquente, jusqu'à ce que l'incendie se déclare dans tous le corps, la lave parcourant les veines pour détruire toutes pensées, laissant l'orgasme faucher les quatre hommes.

.

.

.

.

Tranquillement, les respirations redevinrent régulières au bout de longues minutes. Le cœur toujours battant, le blond se colla au torse de son amour, recherchant la chaleur du moment. Deux mains glissèrent jusqu'à son bas-dos, rapprochant un peu plus les deux corps. Malheureusement, l'instant post-orgasmique fut vite brisé par la remarque d'une chouette déjanté.

\- « Je ne me souvenais pas que tu montais aussi facilement dans les aiguës, Tsukki. »

Il foudroya du regard l'idiot qui avait dit ça, même s'il ne voyait pas trop sans ses lunettes -qui avait disparut pendant l'acte-.

\- « Va te faire voir, Bokuto.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli...

\- Parque embrasser un autre homme que le sien et cela devant le petit-ami de ce dernier c'est poli peut-être ? » Demanda Kuroo, toujours mécontent d'avoir vu cela.

\- « Tu nous as bien rendu la pareil.

\- Bokuto l'a fait.

\- Tu m'y as poussé, Akaashi... »

Le brun enterra sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amour, cachant le sourire qui pointait le bout de son nez. C'était un peu vrai qu'il avait poussé Bokuto, mais d'un côté, ça en avait valu la peine, non ?

* * *

 **FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE MOTHER FUCKER**

 **Ca c'était le cri de bonheur d'une petite auteure qui travaille un truc depuis une semaine XD**

 **Oh j'en reviens tellement pas n'empêche ! *-* 14 freaking pages, presque NEUF MILLE mots O.O J'ai jamais fait un truc aussi long pour une fic XD Mamamia XD J'ai bien galéré aussi faut l'avouer, donc sérieux, dîtes moi que c'était cool, please ._. Je vais tellement me sentir déçu de toute mon âme sinon :'( ce serait trop cruel :'(**

 **Je me sens libérée n'empêche :') J'ai tellement taffé dessus, plus jamais je me lance de paris aussi fou :') 'fin je dis ça, mais j'suis sûre que je le referai un jour vu que je tiens jamais ce que je dis XD Puis c'est assez bien comme exercice je trouve, ça entraîne bien sur le vocabulaire etc... :) Mais bon, je vais pas partir dans mes délires sur la grammaire ou autre, je vais juste me poser devant un anime et me relaxer XD**

 **J'espère donc que cet O.S -ultra long, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux, je l'avoue- vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, j'en prendrais note et cela peut toujours m'être utile ;)**

 **Enfin bref, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D**

 **Cia ! o/**


End file.
